Ben 10’s Adventures of Bionicle: Web of Shadows
Ben 10’s Adventures of Bionicle: Web of Shadows Plot The film opens with the sight of Makuta, the Master of Shadows, still frozen in his crystal prison following the events of Legends of Metru Nui. A mysterious figure calls out his name, then scratches the prison and extracts a shard from it. This figure is later revealed to be Roodaka, the queen of the Visorak horde, and she is later shown infusing the shard into her chest as she vows to free Makuta from his prison. Vakama, as a Turaga, continues the story of the Toa Metru. Having combined their elemental powers to seal the Makuta in protodermis at the end of the previous film, the Toa left Metru Nui to find a home for the sleeping Matoran, vowing to return to the city to rescue the ones they had to leave behind. However, in their absence, the city became overrun by the 'stealers of life', the Visorak horde. The Toa Metru (Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju) arrive on the shore of Metru Nui and proceed towards the Coliseum where the Matoran are being held, observing the damage that has been dealt to the city. They are soon ambushed by a group of Visorak and taken to the Coliseum, where they are infused with the Visorak's venom and mutated into beast-like creatures. Having been ordered killed by Sidorak, king of the Visorak horde, the Toa are sent falling to their deaths. They are saved by six flying beings who later introduce themselves as Rahaga, led by Norik. Norik explains that the Visorak venom has transformed the Toa into Hordika, making them more susceptible to their bestial natures. As they will remain Hordika forever if the venom is not neutralized in time, their only hope of changing back lies in an ancient hermit-like Rahinamed Keetongu, who is considered by some to be a myth. Vakama grows angry over being blamed for the Toa's current situation and storms off, choosing to try and save the Matoran alone. However, he is cornered by Visorak and taken to the Coliseum once again. Roodaka takes advantage of Vakama's current state of mind by giving him a proposal: if he commands the Visorak horde, he can rule Metru Nui. Overpowered by his Hordika instinct, Vakama accepts her offer. The other Toa, along with the Rahaga, go to the Great Temple to search for clues to Keetongu's whereabouts. Vakama ambushes the Rahaga during the night, capturing five of them and leaving Norik behind. He takes them to Sidorak, who allows Vakama to act as the general of the Visorak horde. Norik later informs the Toa of what Vakama has done, reiterating that they must find Keetongu before the Toa are completely consumed by their bestial states as Vakama has apparently been. Using inscriptions translated before the attack, the group follows a trail that leads them to Keetongu's lair at the top of the Ko-Metru district. Though reluctant at first, Keetongu eventually agrees to aid them. The Toa return to the Coliseum and engage the Visorak. Matau confronts Vakama alone, while Keetongu goes after the king and queen. Roodaka orchestrates the death of Sidorak by leaving him to be killed by Keetongu. Matau tries to reason with Vakama as they fight each other; he apologizes for previously doubting Vakama's leadership and reminds Vakama of his duty as a Toa and his destiny to rescue the Matoran, eventually prompting Vakama to return to his senses. Norik frees his fellow Rahaga and joins the Toa, but Roodaka arrives and demands control over the Toa's elemental powers. Vakama and Matau rejoin the rest of the team, with Vakama feigning continued allegiance to Roodaka. After the other five Toa unsuccessfully attempt to defeat Roodaka by firing their elemental spinner weapons at her, Vakama reveals his change of heart and orders the Visorak to leave and be free; having been placed under his command, the horde obeys. Vakama then proceeds to fire his own spinner at Roodaka, incapacitating her and destroying her heartstone which she had previously carved from the Makuta's crystal prison. The stone's destruction causes Makuta's prison to break and free him, and Makuta then uses his powers to teleport Roodaka to safety. Fully aware that his actions have freed the Master of Shadows, Vakama is nevertheless confident that they can stop him again. After Keetongu returns the Hordika to their Toa Metru forms, the Toa bid farewell to him and the Rahaga and depart Metru Nui with the comatose Matoran. Following the events of Mask of Light, Turaga Vakama concludes the story of the Toa Metru that he had been recounting to Takanuva, Jaller, and Hahli. As they leave, Vakama tells them that it is time for them to find their own destiny. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Bionicle: Web of Shadows/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series